Think About It
by the-blossom-and-the-bee
Summary: Dean spends a day trying to get Cas to loosen up and have some fun. A variety of activities ensue, none of them having the desired effect. Mild swearing and a shirtless Dean for about 5 seconds. Basically Destiel fluff. One-shot


**Hello friends! I'm so sorry if you've been waiting for new stories but I've been swamped with classes and work that I haven't had any time to write. Thanks for waiting patiently!**

**Approximately zero planning and forethought went into this, I had an idea and some time so I sat down and typed it out so I apologize for errors and such. My fingers were just itching to write.**

**I suppose it's set sometime in Season 8-ish. But the timeline might be messed up but oh well it's not important to this story. Oh and Dean swears like once. I mean, it's Dean, what am I going to do with him?**

**Loosely based off the song "Think About It" by American Authors (A.K.A. my OBSESSION. Because they're wonderful and creative musicians so you should definitely check out this song). This is just one interpretation of the lyrics, it's not necessarily a love song. Basically only the very last part is based off the song and the rest just spawned from that.**

**Supernatural/"Think About It" = disclaimed.**

**Thanks for reading! Prizes go to anyone who reviews.**

* * *

"Dean," Castiel called into the bathroom in the Men of Letter's bunker where Dean was showering, "we're getting food for dinner as soon as you're ready-" Cas swung open the bathroom door, wet with steam, revealing Dean standing with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Dammit Cas, I just got out of the shower!"

"Sorry," the angel replied sheepishly, but his gaze remained trained on Dean's defined abdomen.

"Cas!" Dean barked and his friend quickly shuffled out the door.

* * *

Ten minutes later Dean exited his bedroom, running a hand through his still-damp hair. Castiel stood by the front door, holding a duffel bag, and looking perfectly awkward in his threadbare trench coat. Towering over him, Sam spoke urgently to someone on the phone.

"Sure. I'll be there as soon as I can," Sam lowered the phone from his ear.

"What was that about?" Dean grabbed the impala keys and twirled them around his finger.

"Garth called. Said he's having a bit of trouble with a djinn in Amarillo and asked for some backup. I told him I'd head down to help."

"Need us to come along?" Dean offered.

"No, you two stick around here, do more research on the last trial."

"Sounds good," Dean commented, "I'm hungry Cas, let's go. See you soon Sammy."

Dean clapped Sam on the back and walked towards the bunker door.

"Goodbye, Sam," Castiel's face was emotionless and his voice flat as he, too, walked towards the exit.

"Always so ominous, Cas. You need to lighten up," Dean slung an arm over Cas' shoulders.

"I'm unaware of how to 'lighten up.'"

"You gotta do something fun," Dean explained, earning a confused expression from the angel, "what? You never have fun?"

Cas thought for a moment before replying, "I enjoy hunting with you and Sam."

"Hunting isn't _fun, _Cas. Not the kind of fun I'm talking about."

"Oh," Castiel sighed, his face even more confused now.

Dean secretly loved the confused, puppy dog look Cas got when he tilted his head like that. He'd never admit it, but Cas was adorable.

* * *

"Ok. This is something that's fun," the Winchester gestured to the contents on the table between him and Cas.

"I thought food was for sustenance?" Cas leaned forward.

"Yes, but it can also be enjoyed. Especially when it's pie," Dean's fork dove into the flaky strawberry rhubarb pie in front of him. He leaned towards the angel as he took a bite, their heads less than a foot apart.

Castiel carefully picked up a bite of pie on his fork and placed it in his mouth. The buttery crust and saucy fruit melted on his tongue.

"It tastes," Cas paused and Dean leaned forward expectantly, "like molecules."

"Molecules?" growled Dean, one eyebrow arching upwards.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I just can't enjoy sustenance the way you do."

Dean sighed and slid Cas' piece of pie across the table and finished off both slices.

* * *

"You said you like hunting with me and Sammy, so this is something you should like," Dean parked the impala in an empty field.

"There's nothing here," Castiel noted factually.

"Target practice, Cas."

Dean set up hay bales on one end of the field and lined them with old beer cans and bottles. He grabbed two shotguns from the trunk of his baby and tossed one to Cas.

Cas handled the gun expertly. Sam and Dean had taught before how to use a gun. He obviously had retained the information.

Cas raised the gun to his shoulder and fired off a round, which completely missed all the targets.

"That's why we use a field, Cassie."

Castiel looked at his friend through his peripheral vision. He raised the gun again and fired. The cans and bottles remained untouched.

"Don't you know how to aim?" Dean asked incredulously.

"You have never instructed me on how to aim," Cas explained.

Dean sighed. He sidled up to Castiel, gripping both of his arms. "You need to look at what you're aiming for." Dean hands covered Cas' and his arms wrapped around the angel.

"So…um," Dean paused, distracted by the proximity of Cas' face. Dean could've rested his chin on Castiel's shoulder if he wanted to, not that he did.

Cas' hands went clammy as he felt Dean's warm breath on his neck. His mind imagined the view from earlier that day of Dean's muscular physique. His muscles were firm and defined. Cas could feel their strength with Dean embracing his body.

"Ok, now try," Dean commanded, taking a step back. Castiel realized he had missed all of Dean's instructions.

Cas did his best to follow what he might have heard Dean just say. The angel fired another bullet.

"This is not enjoyable," he argued, looking intently at the unmoved targets.

Dean let out a chuckle and grabbed their things to go.

* * *

"No, Dean," Castiel demanded when the Impala pulled up to a strip club.

"I know better than that, Cas," Dean rolled his eyes as he curved into the parking lot next to the strip club and in front of a bar.

"You might only taste molecules but that doesn't mean it has to stop you from enjoying the affects."

"Don't most humans consume alcohol when they are upset?" Cas questioned.

"Sure, but they enjoy it," Dean told Castiel, leading him into the bar.

One hour and five rounds of shots later, Cas leaned against the grimy bar as straight-faced as ever, with a buzzed and surly Dean next to him.

"You still aren't having fun?" Dean complained his voice husky.

"I suppose angels don't metabolize alcohol the same way as a human body does," Castiel shrugged.

"I guess I'll never get you to lighten up," Dean hopped off the bar stool and stormed out of the dark business, winking at a pretty brunette as he passed.

Cas laid some money on the bar to settle their tab and followed his friend out the door.

"Don't you like anything?" Dean spun around to face Cas.

Castiel pondered the question. "I like you."

Dean's heart pounded. He hoped that was a reaction to the alcohol and not the comment his best friend just made.

"I mean anything you can do."

The angel looked up at the night sky, "I like looking at the stars."

Dean smiled. He could work with that.

* * *

The Impala sat on the side of a deserted gravel road. Dean climbed onto the hood of the car, taking care not to scratch the paint. Castiel climbed up after him.

The Winchester folded up one arm behind his head and stretched out the other. As Castiel lay down he had no choice but to rest his head on Dean's strong arm. Dean's arm wrapped around Cas as he rested on the car.

They sat there for what seemed like forever, gazing up at the bright, starry sky.

"Dean," Cas spoke tentatively, "I had fun today."

"You did? You still didn't lighten up," Dean's brow furrowed.

"No, but I still enjoyed spending all day with you."

That made Dean smile from the inside out. Dean turned his head to look at his friend. Their faces were only inches apart.

_I could kiss him. _Dean shook his head. _Am I crazy?_

Castiel turned to look at Dean and the air around them changed. Dean felt smothered. This was Cas. _Cas. _He was not someone Dean normally thought about, or dreamed about, kissing.

Castiel stared into Dean's emerald green eyes. Something about being with Dean made Cas happy. But Dean was someone he should be protecting and watching over, not staring at or stargazing with. This could mess everything up. _I should sit up. _But the look on Dean's face kept him tied to the spot.

Dean's eyes fixated on Castiel's lips. He leaned forward slowly.

"Dean," Cas sat up, his voice was firm, "this isn't a good idea. This could change everything and it's too risky. I only want what's best for you," the angel sounded unsure.

Dean sat up next to Cas.

He looked at Cas, gently running his fingers through tousled, black hair.

"It'd be pretty tough for you to find what's best for me when that thing is you. Don't get hung up on the risk. Don't overthink it. Actually don't think about it at all."

Dean's head dove down, his lips meeting with Castiel's. Their lips moved gently across each other.

Dean was right. Cas wouldn't be thinking about anything for a long while.


End file.
